LOVE IS LOVE 20
by 39medalla
Summary: This is a fanfic Lollipop Chainsaw that occurred to me after being thinking about it a lot, I hope you enjoy: LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. PARTNER: JULIETXSWAN


LOVE IS LOVE.

Alpha

Swan woke up sweating, panting and again with that strange feeling. I knew it was something normal and certainly did not mind so much that happened, but who implied.  
It was not the first time that happened, had happened a few times before, and I realized after being killed. Rose slightly from the bed, trying not to make noise so as not to wake the other people who lived in the house, slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the cold water tap, the water trapped between his hands and his face drenched with her.  
He shut off the water and look in the mirror. Yes, definitely did not mind that this happened, but worried, worried a queen implied. Wet Dreams, since returning to San Romero and began a new life, Avian things been a little easier, but a condition of the people to return to live in the city, was to live for a time with Juliet's family, the start them uncomfortable at all, but for some reason are unable to get used with the help of Juliet.  
Since his arrival, Juliet and Nick Avian begun discussing, had a series of fights that led to the end of the relationship, but until Juliet recognized, thanks to Swan could overcome.  
When she left the bathroom, went back to the guest room where Avia been living for the past few weeks, but before arriving, stopped at the door of the room of Juliet. And to think that she was in there, asleep, the person of her erotic dreams. Crept into Juliet's room and watch her sleep, who was lying on its side.  
Silently, he closed the door behind him and slid to the floor, leaving her back against the door. I wanted to watch for a while before going to bed. In his dream, Juliet turned face-up, moved again and was surprised to see that Juliet's eyes were wide open, instantly stood Juliet.  
Swan stood up and gave a little cry in her room. Juliet sat and stared into his eyes.  
Juliet: Berry you're a pervert!  
Swan was angered by the direct attack of Juliet, but Juliet defend himself before he spoke again:  
Juliet: Do not you dare to answer me, or I'll scream so loud that everyone will hear me, and you know that can happen.  
Swan resigned himself, and all he hiso, was to launch a long, deep breath, but was quite surprised to see that Juliet stood up and began walking slowly grabbing on, Swan was a little surprised, but his surprise was over when Juliet cornered against the door, her arms fell around his neck, which impressed him a little, but relaxed, Juliet slowly approached his face and Swan knew what was coming, put his hand behind the head of the blonde, and drew hers until their lips met. They kissed desperately, their tongues roamed every corner of the mouth of the other, even though at first they were surprised, but could not prevent answered with equal intensity.  
Swan's hand down the back, the narrow waist of Juliet. I travel slowly into his pajamas, and felt the warmth of her bare skin against his hand. The blonde hands under the shoulders of Swan to his chest, he thought for a moment he was going to push, and broke the kiss they were becoming frantic. Great was his surprise when he discovered that the intention was not to push, but removed the blouse she wore little sleep.  
Carried away by impulse, jumped into bed, and I end up Swan Juliet, and in an unexpected move, their intimacies touched, and although it was through clothing, was enough to trigger the senses of both the most .  
They released a groan. The feeling was very intense, more than I had imagined. The pajama top was pulled Swan showing his chiseled physique, something that was a little surprised to Juliet because he does not like sports.  
Swan Instead he kissed Juliet on the mouth, a moment and then began to kiss her chin, the line of her jaw, her neck ... Juliet groaned and looked up leaving more bare his neck, giving permission haired boy black to give more of those kisses. He did not hesitate. Slowly nibbled the soft skin of the blonde, and she was moaning, but tried to control her moans were not so strong.  
He decided to even things up and started up her belly with her hands. She did nothing but whisper his name a few times. Swan managed to climb up to her breasts, and marveled at the perfection of her body. While it was true Juliet had perfect, round breasts, and were more than enough for him.  
Immediately left neck, and concentrated on playing Juliet's breasts, could cover them well with a hand, and he would still charming, and just feel I needed to play more, he thought his hand fit perfectly. With his index finger began to outline some meaningless figures, and when he felt he needed more, bent and started kissing his chest. A moan after another and another. But the biggest was when Swan stopped kissing and began licking and biting her breasts occasionally.  
He began making his way down with kisses, leaning more and more and more, until the belly of Juliet, there remained a few seconds to go down, and stopped only when he ran into her panties. As Juliet was above him, and laid her Swan when he set down her panties, something stopped him ... It was the voice of Juliet.  
Juliet: Swan, I love you.  
He lifted his head and met the gaze of Juliet, she was looking straight into his eyes, and seemed so sure of what he had said.  
Juliet: I love you. (Repeated)  
Swan felt a pressure in his chest, he needed to say something, but could not tell, do not know what to say, I never felt anything for anyone Avia only resentment, hate, death wishes, and nothing more for anyone until today.  
Juliet received no reply thought that he felt the same for her, and thought of an answer for not getting into trouble, so I decided to save you the trouble:  
Juliet: It's ... okay Swan. I should have known you did not feel the same for me (look for no volt confront) Just forget that this happened by fa ...  
But before she knew it, the Avia Swan kiss again. To sit and draw it after grabbing him in a hug. She was surprised, but could do more to surround the boy's waist with his arms, and recharge your head on his chest.  
Swan: Silly (said he just listened and Juliet) Juliet ... I ... I ... you (took a breath and tried to speak again, but this time, to say something coherent) excuse me ... but I was afraid. I've never loved anyone before, and I think nobody has loved before.  
Juliet: You know something, you're an idiot (In Juliet's voice was heard pain, hurt suffered while Swan. Ached as his own suffering)  
Swan: Yeah, I know (and take value whispered again. Closed her eyes and the next thing he said, she said so low that but they were still embraced and was practically in Juliet's ear, that he had not heard ) I love you too.  
Juliet: Tonto (she smiled kissing him in again. This time slowly and gently)  
I vaguely realized when his tender kiss became as passionate as it was now. Swan laid her back and slowly started down the panties of Juliet. She just looked at him, once he had gotten rid of her panties, Swan smiled and kissed her again. Low Swan throughout her body. I enjoyed hearing her moan his name. He loved to feel her shiver under his touch. She loved the way how she arched her back as he was busy with her nipples in his mouth. He loved all of it. There was more than that. Just loved her.  
For the second time in the night, opened his own pants, feeling like these increasingly hindered him and tossed aside once you remove them. He began to caress her delicate body. I wanted to cross it completely. I wanted to feel every part of your body and make it their own. She ran her hands around her waist and from there to the hip. He began to lower it to the bottom and went to her thighs. Juliet groaned as Swan began to wander through his groin.  
Juliet: Swan ...  
Swan: Like, Juliet? (Feeling the need to hear her ask for more) Want to stop?  
Juliet: No! Follow please (begged, feeling hard to breathe, as if he had run for a while) Keep.  
Swan kissed her and started sliding his hands follow the white skin of the legs of Juliet. He came to the crotch and slipped her hand looking for a specific item. Juliet groaned. Swan was surprised, and had barely touched their privacy and gotten that reaction. He returned to play, but this time it was only a touch, a caress was complete. Juliet groaned again. The boy felt like Juliet increasingly moistened, and decided to keep experimenting.  
He slid a finger inside and Juliet cried while clinging tightly to the sheets. He began to move his finger and the blonde arched her back over and over again avoiding scream. Happy with the reactions they had obtained, Swan slid another finger. Again, Juliet cried.  
When he decided it was enough, took his fingers and Juliet rested in bed for a moment, before Swan kiss again. It was a lot to him, he needed her, however, she still wanted to please him well, and with his hand, which had slipped between the boy's boxers, began stroking the Swan member. He groaned. She ran her fingers over the surface and growled pleasantly. But the biggest groan came when Juliet put his hand on Swan member and began to move his hand up and down.  
Swan: Juliet ...  
She heard her name but continued with what he was doing. At first he began timidly, but began to increase speed as Swan asked him. Swan began to moan and suddenly grabbed her shoulders and jerked. She pulled her hand automatically. She looked with troubled eyes Had he hurt? He was the one who had told him to go faster.  
Swan: It was OK (as said Juliet guessing thinking, breathing heavily) I just do not want to ... uh ... come to me yet (whispered and blushed) I want to make you mine.  
He gave her a beautiful smile and kissed him. Swan corresponded kissed and without departing from the recostarla started on the bed again. He removed his boxers ready to make Juliet his. He wanted her and nothing but the same Juliet, would prevent join.  
But then, he noticed that there was something I needed to know, but did not know how to ask. Not that he really cared if he had been with another man before. Juliet was a beautiful girl, I knew I had a thousand suitors and Swan had not blamed, if she had done something, that is, he was about to do. But it was something he had to know.  
Swan: Juliet, you ... umm ... ever, err ... I mean ...  
Juliet raised an eyebrow at the boy babbling, but he understood what he wanted to ask.  
Juliet: No, I've never been with anyone so no  
Swan felt, somehow, would be happy to know that the first man in the life of Juliet. While certainly some pressure that rose in him, not wanting to hurt her, so he forced himself to be as delicate as possible.  
He began to kiss her and sat on top of her, trying not to drop all his weight on it. He broke the kiss and felt compelled to smile slightly to tell him that everything would be fine, she smiled back and was all he needed. He began to get into it slowly and Juliet let out a small cry of pain as he moved his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly. Swan felt sick to his pain but continued with his own, would stop if Juliet told him to stop. She saw his face. The blonde struggled against the tears that fell from her eyes.  
Swan: Juliet ... (whispered scared that it hurt too) Want to stop?  
He asked, this time with genuine concern and not to hear her ask for more. She shook her head vigorously sideways even with eyes closed.  
Swan: Are you sure?  
Juliet: Yes ... I'm sure  
Swan he spoke to the girl and continued their work. I tried to be careful, but still seemed to be suffering Juliet, he was determined that if things went well, it would end immediately. But soon the moans of pain Juliet began to turn with pleasure, and he was glad he did not have to end at that point. Was slowly raising the speed and both hips were moving at the same pace. Both moaning, kissed the exact moment that climaxed Juliet. Swan succeeded almost immediately after Juliet.  
Sweating, panting, and completely tired, like ecstasy, they sat next to each other. Juliet was wrapped between the sheets and with Swan. They were so tired. Sleep does not take long to beat.

Rosalind Avia finished making breakfast and started to wash Avia pans and dishes that had been used to it. I felt a great curiosity for last night. Do not know what to think.  
Rosalind: Cordelia (called his sister, who had removed the doubt of the mind)  
Cordelia: What do you ... Rosalind?  
Rosalind: Did you hear about last night?  
Cordelia: No What was I supposed to hear?  
Rosalind: Well, last night, I heard screams in Juliet's room, but they were screaming words, but ... mmm ... groans and thought I was in trouble, but then I heard the voice of Swan moaning, groaning louder though. Then Juliet ugly cry, as if he had done something very painful. Oh, and finally cried the two simultaneously.  
Cordelia: must be your imagination, you better go wake Juliet or be late again.  
Cordelia went upstairs and play a couple of kiss the door with no response, opened the door and almost choked with the scene in front of her, Juliet and Swan, both asleep, hugging and naked. Although surprised by the little scene that was in front of her, I notice that Juliet smiled, a smile of pure joy, quietly entered the room, took the sheet that was on the floor, and covered them both with her.  
He went back into the room quietly, and low back to the kitchen where I was Rosalind, I look into her eyes and said:  
Cordelia: Rosalind, promises not to tell anything to mom or dad.  
Rosalind: why?  
Cordelia: better not ask. (Rising from the table and take the phone off the wall)  
Rosalind: who you gonna call?  
Cordelia: the director, to tell him that Juliet and Swan will truancy today (a devilish smile formed in the face of Cordelia) and also ...  
The next day Juliet and Swan went to high school together, and to enter the room everyone screamed! HAPPY WEDDING!  
The End? ...


End file.
